Pins
by Silvershaded
Summary: Break has Enetophobia or in other words: a 'fear of pins.' and what happens when Oz, Gil and Alice bring back a pin-up board and of course...pins? (Some pranking involved)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just for fun ;D**

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet day at the Rainsworth's mansion. Sharon was enjoying her tea while Break was munching away on some of his candies. Gil, Oz and Alice were at the market, so it was very quiet indeed without Raven and B-rabbit bickering all the time. Though Sharon and Break loved the silence, they couldn't help missing the fights.<p>

"When do you think they'll be back, Break?" Sharon asked breaking the comfortable silence. Break looked up from the candy he'd started to unwrap. Before he had any chance to reply, Oz entered the room.

"We already are, Sharon-chan. How was your day?" He asked smiling.

"It was nice, thank you," Sharon said smiling back at him. When the sound of Gil and Alice' shouts grew louder she added, "They didn't kill each other?" She said in an asking tone of voice. Oz laughed out loud and waited for the two to enter the sitting room. Break was unwrapping yet another candy as Gil entered carrying a pin-up board. Break frowned when he realized what it was.

"Uh…Raven? What are you planning on doing with that?" Break asked pointing towards the board. Gil put it down with a grunt and turned to Break who eyed the bulletin board suspiciously.

"I want to use it of course," Gil said matter-of-factly. In the meantime Alice had entered with a small bag filled with colorful pins. At the sight of what Alice was carrying Break's frown even deepened. With a sigh Alice gave the little bag to Gil who took it forcefully out of her hands. "I should have given them to Oz instead of you to carry them," He stated angrily. Alice only smiled sheepishly in return. She quickly grabbed the bag of pins out of Gil's hand to open it with unneeded strength; the pins flew across the room. Break watched on in horror as a few landed on the table he was sitting at.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Alice muttered staring at the mess. Although she wasn't feeling guilty she picked up a few and went over to Gil who was face palming. She took a green pin between her fingers and pricked in Gil's upper arm. He yelped in surprise rubbing over the spot Alice had punctured him. He glared daggers in Alice' direction as she laughed with amusement. That was until she noticed Break staring at the pins around him. "What's wrong, clown?" She said with an amused smile already forgotten about Gil. Sharon turned to Break who, she noted, looked terrified. Break didn't bother to look at them but instead held his gaze firmly on the im. . pins out of Gil'e sitting room. colorful pins.

"His face looks like Gil's when he sees a cat," Oz noted standing up. Break didn't seem to hear them, nor did he seem to see that Oz had picked one of the pins up. Oz walked over to him, carefully avoiding the small things shattered across the floor. "Break?" Oz asked holding a blue pin at his face.

"D'ah!" Break shouted standing up from his chair in an attempt to back away from the small object. The room suddenly filled itself with the sound of laughter. Alice was holding back tears from laughing as she watched the white haired man's reaction. Sharon was grinning slightly but felt sympathy at the same time. Gil looked understandingly at Break who seemed to have knocked the chair over in his haste. Gil himself was terrified of cats so he knew what Break was going through, only pins didn't do as much as cats did. Cats scratched, bite, lose a lot of fur and stare at you with their big 'innocent' eyes! Pins were just pins. But still…he understood. Oz grinned happily, finally he knew what the white haired man was truly afraid of! Send him a group of Baskervilles, chains or wild animals and he would laugh out loud saying he enjoys a 'little warming up'. But pins? Whoever could imagine!?  
>Slowly Break backed further away from everyone staring at him. He felt around behind him not daring to turn around in case someone got an idea which involved pins and Break. When he felt a cabinet he opened it crawling inside and closing the doors. He knew everyone was staring at him but he didn't care in the slightest.<p>

"Did you know this, Sharon-chan?" Oz asked amused. Sharon shook her head still shocked at how Break reacted. Alice smiled deviously rubbing her hands together. _"Hehehe new victim."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still deciding whether I'd continue this or just let it end here. :/ I really don't know :(**

**Ah well...thanks for reading anyway! :))**


	2. Chapter 2: Mean and Understading

**A/N: First of all: thanks for the Review, StuffStuff! :}**  
><strong>Secondly, I apologize for my English! It's limited so I'm often repeating the same words because I don't always come up with any other synonyms.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! <strong>_**(Planning a third chapter…see author's note at the end of this chapter)**_

* * *

><p>After Break had entered the cupboard, he'd found himself in his armoire in his bedroom. He opened the doors and took his time to calm down somewhat more. He lay down on his bed thinking of when this fear had begun. He couldn't recall anything that could have started it, but then again, he'd never really been exposed to any pins before. Needles, yes but these were no real problem. The question was: why was he scared of these little colorful pins?<br>A sound coming from outside his bedroom door brought him back to where he was. He sat up eying the door cautious. Alice' voice came from the other side when he was about to stand up to open the door.

"Clown! I have cake to make up for the mess I made back in the sitting room," Alice? Willing to apologize? Alice!? Break knew that Alice wasn't one to feel sorry and certainly not to make up for anything! Break carefully approached the door. A wonder Alice hadn't opened the door herself, it wasn't locked. Something in Break told him that she _wanted_ him to open the door. He knew he shouldn't trust her, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the door slightly, he looked through the gap to see Alice standing with a big toothy smile holding a cake in one hand. The other hand went up in the air to wave at him. Hesitating a little, Break opened the door further. "Not scared of cakes all of a sudden are you?" Alice asked almost mockingly. Break frowned angrily and opened the door completely. He was about to step outside when he sensed something laying on the ground. That's when Gil shouted from somewhere in the hallway,

"Hey, Stupid rabbit! Where did you take those pins?" Break looked down immediately and saw them spread out in front of him. He gasped and backed away, he heard Alice laughing and slammed the door shut making some of the pins fall down on their side.  
>Gil heard the door and Alice' laughing and could already imagine what had happened and where she had taken the pins. Gil stormed angrily to Break's bedroom where Alice lay laughing on the floor. He viewed the pins diffusedly on the ground, he didn't bother talking to Alice and just grabbed the door handle to Break's room. He tried to open it but found that it was locked. "Break it's me, just open the door please," Gil shouted over Alice' laughter. "Shouldn't you be going already?" He asked glaring at the laughing girl. Alice listened for a change and walked away waving at him.<p>

"Don't forget to clean all that! A servant of my servant is also my servant," Alice replied. Gil slapped his forehead for the millionth time that day. Frustrated and annoyed Gil hit the door in front of him with all his strength…or that was his intention. Break who happened to hear everything from inside his room went to open the door only to be blown back by two arms. One of Gil's hands connected with his shoulder and the other with his chest. Break stumbled back shocked at the 'greeting'. Gil who felt it wasn't the door he'd hit looked at Break who was rubbing the soreness out of his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry, I thought..-" He didn't finish his sentence for Break cut in,

"I know, I'll get you back for that later," He sounded too silent for his clownish character. Or was it really his character or just his attempt at covering his real self? If so, he did a perfect job.

"I'm sorry for everything, I didn't know you had something against pins," Gil said honestly. Break knew he was speaking the truth, he had glanced briefly at him in the sitting room. To his surprise he'd seen the understanding.

"In that case, I don't need the cat anymore," He said walking to his wardrobe. He opened the door and a calico colored cat came out. The cat meowed once and rubbed its furry body against Break's leg before it ran out of the room. Gil stood petrified, unable to even move a finger. Break smiled but it vanished when he sighed. Did he look like that around pins? "It's already gone, Raven," Break mumbled even quieter than before.

"Where did you get the c…cat!?" He asked slowly relaxing. Break gave a small giggle before answering,

"That's classified information Gilbert-kun," Break's mood was going upwards again and Gil was happy for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was really short and not really of importance but I'm enjoying writing this :p I'm planning on making a third chapter where Break and Gil plan to take revenge on Alice. Muwahahahaaaa!**  
><strong>Also<strong>**,**** Alice has another plan herself!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sticky revenge

**A/N: There's no BreakxGil! So if you're not a fan of the pairing, don't worry! If you are a fan of the pairing…sorry. You might want to think about something that doesn't involve in Break going up to Gil only to leave the room…woops…spoiler on my own story ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews, StuffStuff and Akira (**_**Guest**_**)!**

* * *

><p>After the previous incident Break and Gil were discussing their plan to take Alice back. It was Gil's idea to take her back and Break agreed enthusiastically. The Mad Hatter was one of many plans having a mastermind for almost everything. The two knew that Alice and Oz were going into town tomorrow so they had time enough to set things 'up'.<p>

Alice knew Break's personality and thus she suspected to get something back for doing that to him. Come to think of it, she knew the perfect thing to do in return if he might indeed pull a trick on her. But what she didn't know was that Gil was helping Break.

-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-

Sharon had explained that Reim was coming tomorrow to discuss something that had something to do with Pandora, but Oz was the only one really listening. Soon everyone in the mansion went to bed.  
>Dawn broke and Break was already up and about. Although mostly everyone was still asleep he was wandering around the mansion looking for some tape. When he was starting to wonder wherever he'd find some tape he bumped into Sharon who carrying a tea tray. Of course the tea that had once been safely on the tray spilled all over Break's chest. Sharon gasped in surprise and looked the white haired man over, looking for any 'damage' she might have done.<p>

"I'm sorry Xerxes nii-san! I wasn't looking and…-" She stopped abruptly to Break's laughter.

"It's alright, Ojou-sama. I wasn't looking myself, I should have heard you coming," He said reassuring her. Sharon wasn't that reassured at all, instead she looked downright offended.

"Now you're saying I'm noisy?!" She almost shouted. She had been so kind with her intention to bring him tea in bed this morning to make sure he was alright after what happened yesterday. Break didn't laugh anymore but looked thoughtful; what had he said wrong this time? When he turned his own words in his head he finally understood what had offended her.

"No I'm not, I'm saying that you're only noisy when you think about me," That was NOT what he actually meant but it was funny to see Sharon's reaction. Sharon had narrowed her eyes shaking her head, she was also bringing her hand behind her back. Break knew this action and it always ended with him sprawled on the floor. It was her infamous paper fan that made its appearance from behind her back.

"I think I should leave now," Was all break could say before he was hit on the head with the fan. Why was it that he felt as if the fans were being made of harder things than paper? Break held his hand on his head when the attack had stopped. He was sitting on the ground waiting for Sharon to say something.

"So, what are you doing up this early? You usually stay in bed whether you're awake or not," She stated as if nothing had happened. Break stifled a giggle and stood up, his aching head still in his hand. Sharon just looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I…I was looking for a lollipop. You know what happens when I don't have anything sweet," He said smiling and poking at Sharon's nose. She nodded knowing what he meant and that it was indeed something serious.  
>When Break had first given a sign that he had a sweet tooth, Shelly had spoiled him by giving him some candy whenever he was in a bad mood, sad or if he was just being noisy. There was an incident when the mansion was empty of candy and Sharon wouldn't like something to happen again. That's why Break never runs out of candy, he has Sharon keeping the house stocked.<p>

You should look in the sitting room, there are plenty of lollipops in the drawers," Sharon said serious. Break nodded a thank you and walked off in the direction to the sitting room. Sharon had followed him but turned when they passed the kitchen. Break hadn't even bothered to change his wet shirt, he didn't even remember the tea that had stained it. He looked around hoping to find some tape but found none. Ah, well he might as well get a lollipop now he was there. He opened one of the drawers and found that there were indeed a couple of lollipops but also duct tape. Happy with his discovery he took the tape forgetting the lollipop instantly. He practically ran out of the room through the door…yes, door! There was no one in the room so there was no fun going from under the table.  
>Break arrived at his bedroom door he scanned the ground carefully. No pins. Satisfied he entered his room.<p>

Around noon Oz and Alice departed. Break and Gil looked at each other knowingly, Break nodded and turned to Sharon.

"Ojou-sama?" He asked. Sharon looked up from her tea.

"Yes?" She questioned when he didn't continue.

"Raven and I have some business to attend to, can you tell Reim that we don't want to be disturbed if he needs us?" Break asked. Sharon nodded suspiciously.

"What will you two be doing?" She asked when Gil and Break stood up.

"Something sticky," Break smiled. Both Gil's and Sharon's eyes widened at his answer. They had completely other things in mind. Break just smiled a sinister smile and walked over to Gil. "Will you finally help me out, Gilly?" He asked in an almost desperate tone putting his arm over the taller man's shoulder. Gil's eyes widened even further.

"I…I…I don't…uh, what I mean is…I have to…er…go," Gil stammered trying to break free from Break's grasp. Break laughed out loud clearly amused.

"We're not going already, are we?" He asked pulling Gil along with him out of the room. Sharon was left alone unable to move from shock. She knew that Break was just playing around…or was he? Since when did she doubt his words and what they actually meant? At that point Reim walked in the room with a confused expression.

"Why is Gilbert-kun shouting that he's being kidnapped?" He asked thinking deeply. Sharon smiled, luckily they didn't hear any of the commotion going on out there.

"No need to worry, Break's probably up to something," She said. Reim nodded not quite sure what was going on.

-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-

In the meantime Break and Gil were almost at Break's room. Break opened the door letting go of the other man. Gil sighed relieved when Break walked away from him. Though he tensed up when Break took the tape that lay on his desk.

"Wha…what are you going to do?" He asked. Break laughed again knowing what Gil was thinking.

"You really want to know?" He asked. Break slowly walked back up to Gil only to pass him, he went for the door instead. Gil sighed again once he saw that Break left the room. He walked out of the room and saw Break just rounding a corner. Gil ran to up to the clownish figure and asked him,

"Where are you going?" The question was meant to be innocent but Break made it sound as if he was disappointed that he wasn't going to be 'pleased'.

"Don't be sad, I'll make some time for you later. Right now I'm going to Alice' bedchamber." Gil ignored Break's first statement realizing they had a plan. Or at least Break had one, he hadn't told him yesterday what he was going to do. They entered the room slowly. "Be careful, perhaps there are booby-traps all over the place," Break almost whispered. Gil nodded knowing Alice' character well enough. When they stood in the middle of the room they surveyed the place. A lot of stuff indeed.

"That's a lot of stuff for a chain," Gil stated looking over the messy room. Break agreed silently wondering if he had enough tape.

"Then let's clean up!" Break shouted grinning from ear to ear. Gil still didn't know what Break was planning, but he didn't dare to ask.

-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-

It hadn't taken Break too long to explain what they were going to do and Gil was relieved to know that it didn't involve any pranking where someone could get hurt. The pins on the floor on the hand was something different. What if Break hadn't seen them and stepped on them per accident, he wouldn't only be too scared to take them out but he'd also have to ask Alice to help him…and that was simply not done!  
>After the two were ready with their 'work', they looked once more at what they had done. Break was smiling contently when they left the room. Gil was smiling as well. Now they had to wait until the stupid rabbit came home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Perhaps less pranking than I originally had planned to write but I had to end it here. There'll be a chapter four with Alice' reaction and her revenge! :D So if you're wondering what Break and Gil have done...keep reading ;) (It may be quite obvious to some what they have done but hey, don't spoil anything!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet revenge

**A/N: I smiled while writing this ;p lol. I know it's really short but I'll write the fifth chapter soon! :))**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sweet revenge: Part one<span>**

The shocked scream that went through the mansion was unmistakably Alice'. Break and Gil looked at each other with a smirk as Sharon, Oz and the two of them ran to Alice' room. Alice stood at the doorway surveying her room with wide eyes.

"Where is everything?!" She shouted. Her eyes immediately landed on Break who was stifling his laughs. Sharon looked accusingly as well. Oz went inside the seemingly empty room. He thought he saw something dark on the ceiling and looked up, shocked at what he saw he called out to Alice. Of course she had no ears for him and ignored him. Break couldn't hold back anymore and laughed as loud as he could. He just walked passed Alice and entered the room to stand next to Oz. He looked than up at the ceiling and said,

"You might want to look there,' He pointed at the ceiling. Alice looked up and her jaw dropped at the sight. "It looks less messy up there than here on the floor though," Break stated. Gil half nodded in agreement, but it went unnoticed. _"My revenge will be sweet, Clown! Just you wait!" _Alice was boiling with anger, fuming at the white haired man who was leaving the room. Sharon looked at him wondering when he got the chance to do all this. Then she remembered how he had dragged Gil out of the room earlier that day. Clever. Was all Sharon could say. Gil was about to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh…Gilbert-kun? We need a strong man for this," Sharon said pointing to the desk that stuck to the ceiling. Gil swallowed hard and thought back at how they had managed to get it there in the first place. They had ended up getting it over their heads more than once, Gil still felt the headache and he was sure Break was still feeling it as well. Gil smiled sheepishly wondering how he could get it back down.

Satisfaction was great to feel especially to Break. He loved tricking people, now that Alice had begun with this pin thing she had given him an excuse to give her some pay back. Break knew he had to expect something back from her, he saw the steam coming from her ears when he had left the room. Soon Break found himself in the sitting room quietly pouring some tea in his cup. However, he didn't see Alice in the doorway. He thought everyone was getting everything down from the ceiling in her room, apparently he was wrong. Alice watched the albino with caution and silently walked away from the doorway. She went for Break's room instead. When she had looked around she found he was less messy than she'd expected. His room was neat and tidy and of course over-stocked with candy. Oh, Alice knew perfectly what she was going to do. She didn't know the consequences from her actions, but she could only guess. She quickly gathered up all the candy she found and put it in a bag she had brought with her. Seeing that the sack was already filled she decided to get a second one.  
>When Alice was ready with his room she went over the whole mansion to search every drawer, closet, cabinet, bed, windowsill and even under every rug. When she had filled five bags she waited for Break to leave the sitting room where she hadn't been yet with her thorough cleaning. "<em>Why can't I be like this in my own room?"<em> She thought to herself. When she saw Break standing up from the table he'd been sitting at Alice smiled at the lollipop in his mouth. _"Enjoy, it'll be the last for a while," _She said with a sinister smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seems history will repeat itself! Hehe, If you read my previous chapter you'll know what I'm talking about!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet revenge - Part two

**A/N: This took longer than expected, sorry. I'm trying to make up for it by presenting to you...a longer chapter! :) So…here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sweet revenge: Part two<strong>

Break had walked passed Alice' bedroom to see how everything was going. He wasn't surprised that the rabbit wasn't there actually. He suspected from the beginning that she would take revenge on this. As long as it had nothing to do with pins, Break could handle it. When Sharon saw Break standing at the door viewing the room they just cleaned she took aim and hit him on the head with her paper fan. For once, Break hadn't seen it coming for he was too deep in thought to notice what was going on around him. He yelped and landed with a thud on the floor eying his mistress with shock and confusion mixed together.

"This is low, even for you," She told him. Break blinked once. Twice. He started to get back up only to be slammed back down again. Anger made its appearance on Sharon's face.

"So the stupid rabbit can do everything to me and I can't do anything to defend myself?" Break asked uncharacteristically starting to lose his temper. Break never lost his temper in front of Sharon, let alone because of her! Break's eyebrows knitted together in a frown as he looked at his mistress with nothing but seriousness and a hint of anger. Sharon stood there speechless, she looked right in her Xerx-nii's eye and what she saw there stole her words. _"Was the whole incident with the pins _that_ offending to him?"_ She wondered. She quickly tore away her gaze and just walked out of the room without another word.  
>Break sat in silence hoping he'd sink right then and there through the floor. Gil and Oz tried not to look too much at him, they had also heard the anger rising in his voice.<p>

"Ah, I'd better go look for Alice. Can you finish with the papers on the floor?" Oz asked a little nervous. Gil merely nodded and kneeled down to collect all the papers. When Oz had left, he sighed breaking the silence between the two men. Break hadn't moved from his spot where Sharon had knocked him down, he didn't see the utility to it.

"You…you'll become stiff sitting there on the floor like that," Gil said finally. Break was staring down at the ground still caught in his train of thought. Gil noted this and crawled over to the older man. "Break," Was all Gil said, beginning to feel compassion for him. Upon hearing his 'name', Break looked back at Gil with a mischievous smile making its appearance.

"Ready for round two?" Break asked. Gil face-palmed and sighed hard. _"He'll never learn," _Raven thought.

-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-PH-

Alice just came out of the attic when she heard footsteps coming closer. She quickly closed the door before running back at her room. _"Oof, that was close. No one will think of looking up there for the candy," _She thought with a sinister smile. _"It even looked like no one has been up there for like…forever,"_ Alice noted remembering the dust that coated the room in a neat gray blanket. She neared her room when she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Oi, Oz, look where you're going," She said frowning slightly.

"Alice, I was looking for you. Would you like some tea?" Oz asked thinking about Gil and her none too favorite white haired person in her room at the moment. Alice agreed suspiciously and went with Oz to the sitting room where Sharon was sipping her tea quietly.

"Ah, good evening," Sharon greeted lowering her teacup. Alice and Oz greeted in return. When the clock hit ten o'clock they decided to go to sleep. Break and Gil had left her room seemingly long ago. She changed in a long dressing gown, Sharon had once given to her. Soon she was embraced by Morpheus' arms and slept peacefully.

Somewhere else in the mansion was Break, opening every drawer and closet in the hopes to find something that could ease his growing need of sugar. His moves were quick and needy. He resembled a drug addict who just ran out of drugs and was graving for something if not anything. After all, candy was his drugs. His wild actions of opening every wooden door he could find didn't go unheard by a maid who was wondering what all the noise was. Praying that she wouldn't find a burglar sneaking around, she cautiously took the door handle. She took a calming breath and opened the door. What she saw calmed her but not all that much. Sure it was Break, but the fact that he was in a very bad mood unnerved her.

"Ah, Break-san, are you looking for something?" The maid asked. Break looked op from the cupboard he was peeking in. He had been muttering inaudible words and only then did the maid understand what he was saying.

"Where? Where is it? Come ooonn." His frustrated words reached the maids ears with confusion. He didn't answer the maid and continued his rampage through the room. When he didn't found whatever he was looking for he walked out of the room as it the maid hadn't been there. Confused, she decided to go to Lady Sharon's bedroom. The maid knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a reply. Sharon sat against the headboard with a book in her hands. She looked up and frowned questioningly at the maid who entered without knowing if she was allowed or not.

"Is something wrong?" Sharon asked the maid.

"I think so. Break-san is losing his mind," She answered. It took a second for it to sink in and another for her to jump out of bed. _"Actually, he already lost it,"_ She thought to herself.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked alongside the maid. Together they entered the kitchen where a commotion was going on. The kitchen was in a state that highly resembled Sablier. Break was opening every cabinet and soon enough flipping the table over. It landed with a loud enough sound to wake everyone who was at least sleeping four rooms away. One of those rooms happened to be Alice', for she liked to stay close to 'her' meat. She looked curiously inside the kitchen not making her presence known.  
>Sharon eyed the albino in shock.<p>

"Where is it?!" He shouted out loud. Sharon realized suddenly what he was looking for. This exact same thing had happened years ago before Oz was thrown in the abyss. _"Hm…Abyss…" _Then something clicked, _"Alice."_ Sharon turned back to the maid ignoring Break for the moment. "Get some servants," She whispered. The maid nodded and ran out of the room passing Alice on her way.

"Break, please calm down," She almost pleaded. Break was gritting his teeth as if in pain when in fact he was really trying his best to control himself. His hands forming fists which he kept at his side, for now at least. Sharon slowly approached Break minding his breaking temper.

"My my, Clown, why all the noise?" She asked not knowing it was because of her own joke. Break turned his head to look in her direction, Sharon had never seen so much hatred and anger in his crimson eye before. Break's ever present smile was lost the minute he saw the usually candy overstocked rooms now empty, but the sight of who caused it made his anger rise even more. His blood was boiling and oh, he knew immediately it had been Alice. The only positive thing was that Break hadn't even cared about the bobby pins which he found beneath the couch in the sitting room. He'd merely brushed them aside hoping that they were hiding something sweet. But no.

"You!" Break yelled pushing Sharon out of his way. Sharon gasped at his rudeness and thought of how much fun she'll have later when she's going to punish him with her paper fans.  
>Break's gaze held as much venom as possible. She slowly backed away unsure of what he was going to do. Before he could even lay one finger on her the maid from before ran over with some servants in tow. Without hesitation the servants grabbed Break's arms and one took him by his waist. It was clear to everyone that he only one thing on his mind. 'Get Alice.' Alice looked at him awkwardly before shifting her gaze to Sharon as if asking what she did. "Let go!" Break yelled and tried to get away from the men keeping him from Alice. They pushed him hard against the wall blocking him from any escape he could think of.<p>

"Bring him to his room please," Sharon said sighing sadly at the white haired man who was still struggling against the three servants who held him. There were also two other servants who were prepared to hold him down if he managed to break free. "And lock the door if you can, but make sure he doesn't climb out of the window," Sharon added. Alice stood wide eyed at what the heir said. Was it that bad? Wait…was it because she hid his candy? Suddenly nervous Alice gulped. The mad hatter was no laughing matter, not even with the strength of b-rabbit was she able to defeat him. Mad hatter's power was too big for her. "I know you're behind this," Sharon said glaring back at Alice.

"What? I don't even know what's wrong," Alice said obviously lying. She didn't _want_ to know what was wrong. Sharon saw through her lie and shook her head.

"Where is the candy?" She never believed she'd ever ask that question. Sharon's creepily calmness sent chills down Alice' spine, but she didn't show it.

"I don't know what you're talking about! It's late, can I go to bed?" Alice asked heading back to her room. She heard Sharon sigh again and wondered what the feeling was she was feeling. Was this something that humans called 'quilt'? No. Probably not. Even if, it didn't feel good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad Alice! Next chapter up soon!**  
><strong>I think the next one will be the last…or second to last…idk ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Sharon intervenes

**A/N: Hmm…this is the last chapter ^^ I'd normally say this at the beginning of every story but somehow forgot it, I even forgot to mention it in my few later stories as well :/ Anyway, I wanted to apologize for my bad English! It's not flawless so I'm sorry if some things are confusing!**

* * *

><p>It proved to be a long night for Sharon. Instead of hanging around Alice to get some answers as to where the candy was, she wasted no time and went to look herself. Finding nothing, she sighed heavily. It was around two am and she was getting tired. Sharon was deep in thought when she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up to see one of her servants.<p>

"Good…err…night, Lady Sharon," The servant greeted a little unsure. Sharon nodded tiredly and was about to ask why the servant was still walking around in the halls when he spoke up again. "We actually had quite a problem with Break. I hope it doesn't bother you that we had to tie him up in order to calm him down?" She looked stunned at her servant. The servant knew what had happened years ago, he'd been in the Reinsworth's service back then too. One of the servants had gotten badly injured and ended up quitting as a servant altogether.

"No, it's alright, I know what will happen if he gets his hands on something," Sharon felt almost sympathy for Break, he wasn't one to act violently towards anyone other than Vincent Nightray. He losing his temper as quickly as earlier that day was something rare and unusual. She hadn't seen Break eat any of his candy in a long time, she knew he still ate them but less. The thing that worried Sharon the most was that he didn't even have anything in his pockets. He always had, why not now? Was something more going on than just Alice' payback? The old servant noticed Sharon's wandering thoughts and took his leave quietly.

"Ah, Sharon?" A quiet voice cut through her thoughts. She turned around to see Alice standing behind her with a guilty expression. Wait. Alice? Guilty? Sharon's eyebrows lifted in amazement as she saw Alice handing her a bag. The back was stuffed with something colorful, it looked like it could be anything and Sharon could only hope it was the candy she had been looking for. But one bag seemed a little too less though. "I'm sorry," Apologizing was certainly not something Alice would do. What was she planning? Sharon tried to take the bag but it was snatched away before she could touch it.

"Alice, please, this' important," Sharon almost pleaded. Alice took on a thoughtful look as she held the bag close to her chest.

"Alright, but I want to give it myself," She told Sharon. Sharon frowned not sure if she should trust Alice. Why would she say sorry and clean her own mess all of a sudden? Sharon nodded at last and almost ran to Break's room with Alice trailing behind her. Once outside his room Sharon looked behind her to see if Alice had followed her. Sure enough, Alice walked up to her. They entered hearing nothing but silence. Perhaps he was sleeping? Sharon looked around and saw a tea table and Break's bed, in one of the corners of the room she saw one of her servants half sleeping. She felt bad for keeping them from their bed, she knew they had to get up early in the morning.

"Lady Sharon, Miss Alice," Another servant greeted them. He stood closer to the tea table. On one of the chairs sat Break venom leaking from his one red visible eye. Sharon nodded towards the servant and bit her lips taking Break back in view. They had bound him in the chair with his arms behind his back and his feet against the chair its 'legs'. **(not sure how to call them) **He looked right at Alice the moment he saw her and a growl escaped his throat as if he were an animal or monster.

"I brought you this," Alice said holding out the bag to him. Seeing that he couldn't take it she looked confused at the closest servant.

"We didn't want any accidents," He informed her. Alice frowned even more confused. _"Accidents? I only took his candy! How old is he? Two?" _Alice snickered at her own thoughts. Sharon gave her a warning glare, but it went unseen. Slowly she put one of her hands in the bag, a devilish smirk playing on her lips. She quickly pulled out one of the colorful objects, Sharon had thought was candy. Seeing it was nothing of the sort she gasped at Alice' cruelness. Alice held out a pin and walked up to Break, still smiling.

"Alice!" Sharon snapped. Alice turned abruptly at her 'big sister's' anger laced voice. Break's eye had turned from venomous to worried with a hint of fright in them. Sharon strode up to Alice and slapped the pin out of her hands. Never had she been this mad before. She gave about her niisan and it hurt her seeing him go all Kevin Regnard when there was no candy, let alone tease him with a phobia he could do nothing about! That brought her also to Gil, the poor guy was with Alice every day. Gil didn't have one of the best avoidable phobias himself; being scared of cats and all. "Where is the candy?" Sharon asked repeating her question from before. Alice sighed in defeat and bowed her head.

"Attic," She simply said. Sharon looked at the servant in the corner of the room, the servant knew what she was about to say and already gave her a knowing look running out of the room. Alice crossed her arms and turned back to Break. "You're lucky to come away like that with your stupid prank," Alice said mentioning her room makeover from earlier.

"He didn't," Sharon stated holding a paper fan in one hand. Alice looked at her sheepishly, hoping the paper fan wouldn't be used.  
>Around seven minutes later, the servant returned holding three bags. He entered the room and was greeted with Alice on the floor rubbing her head and Sharon standing over her with a satisfied smile. "Ah, Jarvis, is that all?" Sharon asked in a cheerful tone.<p>

"No Lady Sharon. There are two more bags," Jarvis said putting them down, he walked back out of the room intending to retrieve the other two. Sharon opened one plastic bag and took a pink lollipop. She turned to face Break and held in front of him stripping the candy from its wrapping.

"You know, I'm going to kill tha-…" Sharon wouldn't let Break finish and just stuck the lollipop inside his mouth. She received a disapproving look but it soon turned into one that said how much he enjoyed the sweet taste. Even though it was late, Oz and Gilbert were up and standing at the doorway. They had heard something fall and seeing Alice on the floor said enough, Gil shook his head annoyed.

"Uh...Sha..- Sharon-chan? Bondage?!" Oz' eyes went wide at Break's pleasured expression. Sharon turned still smiling at Oz' misinterpretation of the situation.

"Oz!" Gil shouted blushing madly. Sharon just ignored them and went to stand behind Break.

"Do you promise to behave?" She asked him stern. Break nodded still enjoying his lollipop. Once Sharon had untied him he rubbed his wrists. He insisted on untying his own ankles. When he was free of all rope he stood up stretching his sore limbs. He'd been sitting there way too long for his likening. A few bones cracked and he winced at the sound.

"What time is it?" Break asked.

"Almost three in the morning," Oz said yawning. Break blinked dumbly and then frowned.

"You call this morning?" Break asked looking outside, it was still dark. Oz shrugged but said nothing further. "Well…I'm off to bed," Break said flapping his long sleeves. "I have to get up to prepare some things," He muttered darkly to himself. Sharon heard him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You're not. I don't want you two anywhere near each other tomorrow or the rest of the week!" Sharon said looking over at Alice. Alice had kept herself quiet, standing at Oz' side. She only huffed not really caring about what was being said. "Also, I want those pins outside my home!" Sharon said raising her voice loudly.

"Yes, yes, I'll dispose of them in the morning," Alice said leaving the room. Break finished his lollipop quickly and went to bed, Sharon, Oz and Gilbert did the same and soon everyone was asleep. The servants had also retreated to their own rooms. All in all, the mansion was quiet except for some snoring here and there.

Dawn approached and Alice was already awake. Having said she'd dispose of the pins in the morning meant she'd really do it in the _morning_. Sharon had wanted the pins outside of her home and so she listened, for once she felt happy to obey someone's command. Only if it meant doing what they didn't actually mean. When she had 'disposed' of the evil pins, she walked back to her room and fell fast asleep.  
>Later that morning Sharon decided to take a walk outside in the garden before having tea. She had invited Break like every morning. Like a gentleman should, Break opened the door for his lady. Closing his eyes in a delighted manner. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes with a frown. Sharon took the door from Break's hands and closed it before he could look outside. Rage made its appearance on Sharon's face, Break wondered what was wrong.<p>

"Alice!" She shouted all of a sudden. Break knew immediately what was going on and smiled gleefully. Sharon was like a protective mother towards him, he was happy to know her.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't all too happy with this chapter but here you go! I hope you enjoyed! ~hee hee~**


End file.
